Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Analyse des neuen Rebels-Trailers - Teil 3
__INDEX__ center|500px → Zu Teil 1 geht es hier entlang! → Zu Teil 2 geht es hier entlang! Herzlich willkommen zum letzten Teil meiner Bild-für-Bild-Analyse des Rebels-Staffel 2-Midseason-Trailers! Gestern sind wir bei 2:25 min. stehengeblieben und haben gerade noch erfahren, dass Darth Maul auf die Leinwand zurückgekehrt ist. Wenn es im SWU einen Charakter gibt, den man als unsterblich bezeichnen kann, dann ist das mit Sicherheit der Zabrak-Sith. Wir erinnern uns: nachdem er von Obi-Wan Kenobi in eigentlich klar und deutlich zerteilt wurde, erweckten ihn die TCW-Macher wieder zum Leben und ließen ihn einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen seine Feinde starten. Auch nach dem Ende der Serie ging es für ihn noch in einer vierteiligen Comic-Reihe weiter, an deren Ende er - beinahe aller Verbündeten beraubt - gerade noch so vor Sidious, Dooku und Grievous fliehen kann. Wer es noch genauer wissen will, dem sei dieser (exzellente) Artikel ans Herz gelegt, der sich mit Mauls kompletter Biografie nach E1 befasst. Nun muss man sich also die Frage stellen, ob Filoni wirklich so dreist ist und Maul zum x-ten Mal zurückbringt oder ob es sich hierbei um ein Hologramm/eine Vision Ezras handelt. Immerhin taucht er im Trailer erst auf, nachdem Ezra das Holocron berührt hat und außerdem ergibt es für mich keinen Sinn, dass Sidious Maul nicht schon in den Klonkriegen endgültig vernichtet hat, wo er doch sonst immer so bedacht darauf ist, offene Probleme zu vermeiden. In ein paar Monaten werden wir definitiv schlauer sein... „We win by surviving...“ - Wir gewinnen, indem wir überleben. Die nächste Szene ist visuell sehr beeindruckend und eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsszenen aus dem Trailer: Die Ghost fliegt auf eine Welt zu, deren Atmosphäre von gewaltigen Zyklonen durchsetzt ist, aus deren Inneren Licht hervortritt. Hier werden eindeutig Erinnerungen an die Heimatwelt der Machtpriester oder Mortis wach. Als nächstes wird die Ghost wieder von einigen TIE-Jägern verfolgt, während Kanan aus dem Off spricht. Hera: „Hang on!“ - Haltet euch fest! Zeb: „I hate it, when she says that...“ - Ich hasse es, wenn sie das sagt! Kurz darauf steuert Hera auf einen Hangar zu und führt dabei ein 90°-Flugmanöver durch, was Zeb nicht gerade begeistert. Interessanterweise befindet sich auch die blaue Twi'lek mitsamt einem älteren Kollegen der gleichen Spezies im Passagierraum des Schiffes. Diese und folgenden Szenen sind chronologisch nicht richtig angeordnet - auch wenn es zunächst so scheint - da Ezra mal im Cockpit, mal im Passagieraum sitzt und schließlich gänzlich außerhalb der Ghost auf einem stacheligen Etwas einen gelben TIE mit seinem Lichtschwert ausschaltet. Die Perspektive wechselt zu Chopper, der in einem Schiffskorridor mit einem imperialen Astromech kämpft. Hinter ihnen geht gerade die Tür auf und man Kanan und Ezra erkennen. „Ezra, don't!“ - Ezra, nicht! Wir befinden uns wieder auf der Tempel-Welt, wo Ezra entgegen Ahsokas Warnung die Hand ausstreckt und das Gebäude berührt. Rote Lichstreifen durchziehen die Außenhülle und die Perspektive wechselt zu Zeb, der auf einer Schneewelt vor einem schussbereiten Kallus kniet und dabei markerschütternde Schreie von sich gibt. Ich vermute stark, dass das ein Teil der Episode mit dem Titel „The Legacy of Lasan“ sein wird und diese sich näher mit Kallus' Vernichtung von Zebs Heimatwelt Lasan befassen wird. Man sieht, wie Sabine kurz zwei Sturmtruppengewehre davonschleudert, bevor Ezra auf der Tempel-Welt von dem neuen Inquisitor konfrontiert wird. Hinter drei Mandalorianern fliegt in farbenfroher Explosion - möglicherweise Sabines Werk - ein Sternjäger in die Luft und in der nächsten Szene befinden sich die Lothal-Rebellen mit zwei anderen Mitgliedern von Zebs Spezies auf der Ghost und betrachten den mysteriösen Leuchtstab, der bereits bei 1:46 min. vorgekommen ist. center|500px Während der größere von beiden Lasats ganz offensichtlich männlich ist und Zeb sehr ähnelt (vielleicht ein Bruder/Cousin von ihm?), ist der kleinere nur halb so groß und hat spitze Ohren. Für mich sieht diese Figur sehr weiblich aus und vielleicht ist sie ja so etwas wie eine Schamanin. Die letzten zwanzig Sekunden des Trailers brechen nun an und bilden ganz klar den fulminanten emotionalen Höhepunkt. center|500px „Ahsoka, why didn't you leave?“ - Ahsoka, wieso bist du nicht gegangen? Fan-Liebling Ahsoka kniet im Inneren des Jedi-Tempels und Darth Vader erscheint ihr in einer Vision, während Matt Lanter, Anakins Synchronsprecher aus TCW, sie traurig fragt, wieso sie nicht gegangen ist. center|500px „Did you know, what I have become?“ - Hast du gewusst, was aus mir geworden ist? Darth Vader schwebt wie ein Gott vom „Himmel“ der Tempel-Welt auf seinem TIE herab und wirkt auf den jungen Ezra dadurch noch bedrohlicher als je zuvor. Filoni verrät der EW, dass die Animation von Vaders Umhang so kostenaufwendig ist, dass sie deswegen bei dem Hologramm Anakins aus dem Holocron nur noch simple Trainingskleidung benutzen konnten. Als Anakin alias Vader fertiggesprochen und Ahsokas schlimmste Befürchtungen damit bewahrheitet hat, kullert eine Träne ihre Wange herunter. Zutiefst bestürzt zieht sie ihr weißes Lichtschwert und springt auf. Als Vader von seinem TIE herabspringt, greift er Ezra an, der nach zurückweichen muss. Die Perspektive wechselt zu Sabine, Hera, Zeb - und Rex! - die schießend ebenfalls den Rückzug antreten. Im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil kämpft Ezra gegen jemanden (sieht eher nicht wie Vader aus) und wird dabei von einer farbenfrohen Explosion umgeben, während man im Hintergrund ganz kurz ein Inquisitoren-Lichtschwert erkennen kann. center|500px Sabine schreit auf einmal entsetzt nach Rex und Kanan, der ein blaues und ein rotes Lichtschwert aktiviert hat, wird von drei ehemaligen Jedi-Tempel-Wachen konfrontiert. An der Wand sind zahlreiche Lichtschwerter wie Trophäen aufgehängt und auch die nächste Szene dreht sich um diese Waffen. center|500px Ezra hält eine grüne Variante von Kylo Rens Lichtschwert in der Hand und der Junge schaut beeindruckt auf die Parierklingen. Er scheint sich immer noch auf der Tempel-Welt zu befinden und im Hintergrund sind mehrere schwarze Statuen. Aus der Enzyklopädie zu wissen wir, dass das Design von Kylos Schwert ursprünglich sehr alt ist und es wird interessant werden zu sehen, wo Ezra es herhat und was das für ihn bedeutet. Mal wieder typisch für Filoni, die Filme und Serien miteinader zu verbinden. center|500px Auf einer Außenplattform des Tempels kämpft Ahsoka gegen den Fünften Bruder, während Kanan sich im Hintergrund aufrappelt. Hera wird in ihrem A-Wing von einem Mandalorianischen Sternjäger schwer getroffen und zwei Mandalorianer, wobei die Rüstung von einem stark der von Bo-Katan ähnelt, schießen in einem Korridor auf etwas. Diese Szenen stammen wahrscheinlich aus der Episode „The Protector of Concord Dawn“, in der wir mehr über Sabines Hintergrundgeschichte erfahren werden. center|500px Die Perspektive wechselt zu Ezra, der gegen die Siebte Schwester kämpft und der Trailer endet mit einem am Boden knienden Darth Vader, der seinen Kopf anhebt. Eine wütende Ahsoka springt mit aktivierten Lichtschwertern von oben auf ihn herab und die beiden treffen in dem, was wie der Beginn eines tödlichen Duells aussieht, aufeinander. Der drei Minuten lange Trailer wirkt sehr vielversprechend und sorgt für ordentlich Vorfreude. Das Staffelfinale scheint sehr viele Enthüllungen zu enthalten und die Serie nimmt immer mehr an Fahrt auf. Ich habe ein kleines Problem damit, dass so viele Fan-Lieblinge aus TCW so schnell hintereinander in Rebels mit eingebaut werden, aber hoffentlich haben die Entwickler das geschickt gelöst. Ich freue mich sehr auf eure Theorien in den Kommentaren. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:48, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs